halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
Archive 1 (June 6 - August 18 2007) | Archive 2 (August 18 - December 9 2007) ---- Grifball Grifball is with one f and not two, for those out there who think I made a spelling error and want to edit it. Mutiplayer Symbols after winning the game what do all the symbols mean i know killjoy and killing spree *5 *10 what are the rest?19:18, 18 December 2007 (UTC) See here if you haven't already found them. Hope they help! Specops306, ''Kora '' 04:36, 20 December 2007 (UTC) halo 3 wireless headset i was lookign for 360 controller today, and my eyes came across a halo 3 styled /wireless/ headset, and i dont see that in the products section of this page? Yes I've seen it before. It comes with the Halo 3 xbox 360. --[[User:EliteSpartan|'Elite']][[User talk:EliteSpartan|'Spartan']] 17:43, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 is the best game and me want the legendary map packs Must get IT!!! Oh I can't bloody wait to get Halo 3! Sauronas Churchill 10:39, 22 January 2008 (UTC) half-life on halo in sandtraps main chamber by the computer there is half-life main charcter Gordan Freeman trademark wepon (the crowbar) The new halo video wiki Check out the new collaborative video tool they added here. Would love to get your feedback about the videos I added and of course you're welcome to contribute. JonaR 12:08, 12 February 2008 (UTC) I added a video myself. ChrisF 12:20, 12 February 2008 (UTC) I started a video about the Halo3 levels and want to invite everyone to contribute - managed to find good stuff only for the first level. Thx. TonyParker 15:06, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Hi, I added a photo and a clip for the second level - let me know what you think. Thx! BryanP 08:16, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Halo 3 is the best game ever made! Now that it's enabled again I put the video back on - everybode is welcome to contribute! TonyParker 07:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Funny Easter Egg On the 2nd level, I believe it's the bunker area where you first learn to open doors, when you get past the first wave of baddies, instead of following the one soldier through the door on your left, follow the huge hall. You should come upon a guard knocking on a door. The guard on the other side asks who it is, and a conversation starts, with the door guard claiming the guard on the outside could be held prisoner by a Brute, or could be a Brute, then, sarcastically, when the guard outside says he needs ammo, the door guard says "Go ask your little Brute buddy!" If you listen closely, you can here the voices from the halo machinima Red vs Blue. Depending on what diffculty you play on, diffrent voices and diffrent things are said! 65.93.58.55 09:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) **Yeah, we know [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']]Talk Page 00:37, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Halo3 levels video I'm putting together a halo 3 levels video. I posted it on my user page, so you're welcome to check it out and contribute clips if you have - up until now I managed to find good clips for the first and second level. Thx! TonyParker 13:51, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Halo3 legendary map pack.. when will the legendary map pack come out? plz tell me im tired of not knowing... Thanks, brandon4164 Mid-April. Specops306, ''Kora '' 09:39, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Multiplayer Ranks If SPARTAN-IIs are run by the ONI, shouldn't they have naval ranks online? --Haloman117 17:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) I guess its a preference thing I'd say people are much more familiar with "Sergeant" than with "Petty Officer." Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:55, 4 April 2008 (UTC) They don't get ranks because they were not trained by conventional military means and were conscripted. Since their training was kept secret and was headed by the intelligence division of the military, it would be unfare to promote them above those who went through the "real" military training (although it cannot really be agrued that conventional soldiers are better than the SPARTAN-IIs). --User:Psycho60 11:27, 06 April 2008 (UTC) Regarding service tags Anyone know why certain service tags are disallowed? I can understand ones like I17(117) for canon issues, but blocking the other ones don't make any sense, especially "copyright infringement" ones. Why would a letter followed by two numbers be able to be copyrighted? Sgt. Raynor 13:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC)